The Great Or Not So Great Outdoors
by MissManifesto24
Summary: This is about the time the Titans went camping... little did they know what lay in store for them...Un petit du fluff...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Every time you don't review my story, someone tortures poor little Beast Boy. Please... think of Beast Boy.
1. Camping! What's that again?

Hi! It is I, the beloved fanfic author! Yes! Thank you! Thank you! What a wonderful audience! I'm here till tuesday, be sure to get autographs!

This is about the time the Titans went camping... little did they knowwhat lay in store for them...

MUWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

I sound sooooo evil, don't I?

On with the fic!

_

* * *

Beast Boy's POV_

Four pm.

Titans Tower.

The titans, they appeared calm. Raven, reading. Robin, listening to music. Cyborg, playing video games. Starfire, being… Starfire.

I grinned.

They hadn't seen me.

Well, of course they hadn't. I was like a fly on the wall… unnoticed.

Actually, I really _was_ a fly on the wall.

I had been waiting for this day for practically forever. The titans knew this day was coming, they'd known for a long time.

And now, it was time…

I pounced.

_End Beast Boy POV_

It was quiet. _Very_ quiet. And then suddenly-

"YAAAAAAAGH!"

The Titans jumped a foot in the air, screaming. Robin reached for his utility belt. Cyborg raised his canon. Raven levitated large blunt objects. Starfire gathered starbolts in her hands. Then they realized what (or in this case, who) had disturbed them.

"BEAST BOY!" they yelled in unison.

"Guess what!" he said, oblivious to the fact that his friends were not exactly pleased with his performance.

"Beast Boy," said Raven through gritted teeth, "You _know_ I hate guessing games…" She picked up the T.V. and probably would have chucked it at the annoying green elf, had Cyborg not intervened.

"Put- the- TV- down- _now_!" he yelled.

"Hello!" said Beast Boy impatiently. "We were talking about me, incase you've forgotten, Cyborg. Anyway, today is the day that we go CAMPING! YAAYYY!"

The other Titans stared at him.

"Shit," said Robin. "I forgot about that."

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that I wasn't going," said Raven.

"Camping?" said Cyborg nervously. "Uh… hee, um… camping… uh, well… you see… the thing is…" Starfire interrupted him.

"What is the camping of which you speak?" she asked. "Oh well! I care not! I sounds GLORIOUS! What is it again?"

"Uh, BB," said Robin, "tonight REALLY isn't a good night. Maybe tomorrow, or the day after, or next week, or…"

"What?" cried Beast Boy. He morphed into the little green kitten from 'Forces of Nature', complete with the big innocent eyes. "But… but… you guys promised…" he whined. A gigantic teardrop fell from his eyes and splashed on the floor.

"Oh please, friends!" pleaded Starfire. She knelt down beside Beast Boy and pouted. "We did promise to go camping… please, friends, let us go tonight!" Together, they both looked like they'd walked out of a really corny anime book.

"No…" moaned Robin. "Must… resist… gooey eye tricks…"

"Powers… weakening…" groaned Cyborg. "Gahhh…."

Raven was unfazed. "Nice try," she said. "The eye tricks are not going to work on us. Right?" She turned to face Cyborg and Robin.

"No!" screamed Cyborg. "I can't take it any longer!"

"We'll go!" agreed Robin. "Just… please… stop it with the eyes!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm surrounded by idiots. However, as it would appear that I'm outnumbered, I suppose I have no choice."

Beast Boy smiled. "Yay! Camping!"

"Yay! Camping!" cheered Starfire. "Friend Beast Boy, what is this camping, again?"

"I'll explain, just be patient," he replied. To the others, he said, " Can you guys be packed and ready to go in an hour?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Robin wearily. All the titans except for Cyborg filed out of the room. He shivered. Oh, boy. A whole night outside with Beast Boy. This was not going to be relaxing.


	2. In the Clearing

Hi Everybody! Sorry this took so long, I've had trouble getting to an internet connection...

REVIEWERS: (U rock!)

akissmarina: Sorry about the wait! chapter three'll be up soon too, never fear! ;-D

Raven's biggest fan: Ok, ok! Geez, I've only just started!

ChocolateTruffle: I love your name! As for Cy's attitude towards camping, I think I'll leave u in suspense... Dun, Dun, DUN!

Staremerald: I DO NOT HAVE A HUGE EGO!

Anyway, on with the chappie! _Sits down on a couch and watches a projector screen as numbers flash across it... 3...2...1..._

_

* * *

Starfire's POV_

I am so excited! I haven't been so exited since I was crowned with the crown of Meat!

Beast Boy is taking us all on the camping! It will be GLORIOUS!

Hmmmm….

Friend Beast Boy has not yet told me sufficiently what the camping is. I care not! It sounds like the most fun since Blorthog!

All my friends are ready to be going! I cannot wait! But what is this? Cyborg does not look happy…

_End Starfire's POV_

All the Titans were standing just outside the front door. Beast Boy was making sure they had everything.

"Tents?" he said.

"Check," said Raven.

"Sleeping Bags?"

"Check."

"Fire Building stuff?"

"The 'Big Book of Annoying Campfire songs'?"

"Check."

"Hot Dogs?"

"Check."

"Tofu Dogs?"

"Check."

"And lastly and most importantly of all… S'mores ingredients?"

"Double check."

"All right!" said BB. "We're ready to go camping!"

Cyborg looked heavenward and groaned. Quietly he said to Robin, "How could we have forgotten about this? This is going to really suck." Robin nodded. Then, suddenly, a bolt of lightning fell from the sky and killed him. **Not really, but my friend staremerald just read a fic where he dumps Starfire and so she's really mad at him and wants to feed him to a Scarlacc so he will be painfully digested over thousands of years.**

_One Hour Later…_

"Phew!" panted Starfire. "The camping is exhausting… but enjoyable!" The other titans were not nearly as optimistic. "We've been trekking around this frickin' wood for an hour," growled Raven. "When are you going to pick a campsite?"

"Don't worry, Rabies," said Beast Boy. "We've arrived!"

_Cyborg's POV_

Geez. I really don't want to be here.

I really don't like camping.

And it's all because of….

Well, _that_ night.

It was a few years ago, when I was twelve. I hadn't had the accident that made me who I am today. Half robot.

After what happened that night, I've hated camping.

Anyway…

BB's picked a nice spot… sunny, surrounded by trees… a perfect spot…

But I'm still afraid about tonight…

_End Cyborg's POV_

Birds sang in the trees, the sun shone down from above, a tiny stream trickled merrily. The glade was beautiful, no doubt about that. Beast Boy was running all over, setting up a fire, pitching tents, sneaking marshmallows out of the bag of s'mores material. The other Titans were sitting on the logs around the fire.

"Wow, this sure is a nice spot for camping," said Robin. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

"Friend Robin, how could this possibly be bad?" Starfire exclaimed. "The camping is glorious! Come, let us go for a walk among the trees and flowers!" She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the trees. "Friends Cyborg and Raven, will you join us?"

Cyborg smiled weakly. "No thanks," he said, "I think I'll just stay here if you don't mind." Raven didn't even look up from the book she was reading, a thick book about ticks and mosquitos. "Nope," she said.

Cyborg watched as Starfire and Robin ran towards the trees together. "HeyRaven," he said, " Do you think Robin and Starfire likeeach other?"Raven looked up at him.

"Duh," was all she said.

* * *

The End of another Chapter!Be seeing you soon with more! 


	3. BEAST BOY! STAY OUT OF THE S'MORES!

Hey everybody!

Chappie No. 3 is up!

Reviewer: (There was only one! What is wrong with you people? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!) Ok, moving right along:

**STAREMERALD**: Point #1:It's not retarded. She wanted to know how to avoid ticks/mosquitos/annoying insects. Bug bites? With her complexion? Ah, no no.

Point #2: Jerk. I went along with pretending that Robin was killed by a bolt from the blue just to humor you, and this is the thanks I get? "Um... hee,hee... but I don't hate Robin anymore. He likes Star in the end, so I can't really hate him." JERKO!

Point #3: I DO NOT HAVE A HUGE EGO!

Point #4: I'm flattered that you would confuse my fic with Harry Potter 3. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside!

END REVIEW

QUICK RE-CAP: Beast Boy has managed to convince the other Titans to take a break and go camping with him. Star and Robin have wandered off into the woods, BB is rushing around excitedly and Raven is reading. Cyborg doesn't seem too happy, though...

DUN, DUN, DUN!..._

* * *

_

_Raven's POV_

From the Webster's Unabridged Dictionary, 21st century edition:

**_Tick: 1.any large group of wingless, blood-suckinginsects or mites that infest man, cattle, sheep, and other animals. 2.any of various degenerate,two-winged, parasitic insects. 3. a variety of horse bean, FABIA VULGARIS._**

Ok, this was a mistake. Going camping, I mean. This was the only book I could fit in my bag, because of all the other crap I had to lug around. Sigh. And what was up with the 'horse bean' thing? Dictionaries these days... What the heck does a bean have to do with woodland insects?

I can see Robin and Starfire not far away. Geez. Robin won't admit he likes Star, but it's completely obvious. Even Cyborg notices it. Beast Boy, however, is, as usual, completely oblivious to anything and everything that doesn't have to do with pizza.

He's so annoying. He acts like he has the intelligence level of the doughnuts he loves so much.

Even though he doesn't...

Sigh.

Anyway, I don't know why I'm even thinking about him. Ok, Raven, back to reading...

**_mosquito: A small blood-sucking insect that infest man, cattle, sheep and other animals. _**

Yeah. Real interesting, that.

Isn't there anything less moronic going on?

There goes Beast Boy again.

Apparently not.

He's changed himself into a chip munk. From the looks of things he's stuffed his over-sized cheeks with marshmallows.

"BEAST BOY!" And here comes Cyborg. "STAY OUT OF THE S'MORES INGREDIENTS!" Oh, boy. I put down my book. THIS should be interesting.

"Geez, Cy!" says BB, morphing back into his regular form. "I only ate-"

"HALF THE BAG OF MARSHMALLOWS!" Cy is so mad, spit is flying out of his mouth.

"Come on," Beast Boy says in a pained voice. "I know that. But I bought ten extra bags! See?" Cyborg's angry ego deflates like a balloon with a thumbtack in it. He trudges back to his tent. I feel sorry for him. He was probably bored out of his skull as well. There goes that source of entertainment.

It's funny, but Cyborg seems nervous about something...

_END RAVEN'S POV

* * *

_

_MEANWHILE, IN THE WOODS..._

Sunlight filtered through the treetops seemed to dance on the forest ground. Flowers bloomed all over the ground, zinnias, bluebells, daisies, buttercups. Birds sang sweetly in the trees, swooping from branch to branch. Squirrels, chipmunks, and other small mammals leapt about, chattering. One patch of sunlight illuminated two figures walking along the forest path.

"The forest is truly glorious, friend," said Starfire quietly. Robin nodded his head. They walked on a while in silence.

Suddenly, a bird landed on the path ahead of them.

Starfire stopped. "Friend Robin!" she exclaimed. "What is the flying creature ahead of us?"

"It's a robin," he replied. "There're lots around here." Starfire stared at the robin. Then she turned her head to face Robn. And she looked at the robin again.

"But, Robin," she said, sounding very confused. "You and this bird look nothing alike. Perhaps the name is the misnomer?" Robin laughed out loud. "Friend," said Starfire, "what is the funny thing that causes you merriment?" He wiped his eyes. "Nothing, Star," he laughed. She smiled uncertainly. They walked further down the path...

* * *

CYBORG'S POV

Flashback

The car stopped. "Here we are," said a man's voice. The car door opened and three boys, varying in ages from seven to twelve, jumped out. "Hooray! Camping!" shoutied one boy. He was easily the tallest and oldest of the three, and he had a kind of muscle-y look to him. His name was Nick.

For the next half an hour, the boys and their dad ran around, pitching tents, putting up bear bags, annoying one another, etc. Finally, the campsite looked like something out of an Adirondak tourist leaflet. "All right, boys," said Dad. "It's time to go fishing!" While the father set off with the other two boys whooping and yelling, Nick stayed behind, looking proudly at the fire he had made all by himself.

"Nick!" shouted one of his brothers. "You coming, or what?" Nick turned and ran after them, yelling, " All right, keep your hair on!"

He had no idea, of course, that it would be one of the most horrific nights of his life...

END FLASHBACK

* * *

BACK AT THE CAMP

The sky was darkening; the last streaks of sunlight were fading on the horizon. The sounds of the birds were gradually fading, to be replaced bycrickets and cicadas. Yellow-green lights from the fireflies flicked on and offCyborg was lying on his back, staring up at the sky. Raven had moved closer to the fire. The light flickered across her face, giving it a rosy glow. She felt someone's eyes, boring into her. She looked around, and saw Beast Boy staring at her, looking completely and utterly lost.

"Do you need anything?" she asked cooly. Beast Boy blinked. His whole face flushed pink. "Oh! Um... no... that... um...uh..." He stopped, looking thouroughly disgusted with himself. "I... I mean no."

"All right then," she said, and returned to her book. 'Dammit!' Beast Boy thought. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Ok, mental note: quit staring at Raven...' His train of thought made an unscheduled stop, as he realized that Cyborg was staring at him with a grin wider than the Pacific ocean on his face. "What?" he snapped irritably. Cyborg just grinned even wider. "Hey Beast Boy..." he said in that tone of voice that so many found so irritating."Can I talk to you for just a second?" Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Beast Boy's arm and dragged him into his tent, despite the green elf's protests. Raven looked at the tent flap. With obvious disgust in her voice, she said, "Huh. Boys."

Inside the tent, Cyborg was rolling around the ground with laughter. "Oh, God, BB..." he fell back down in more spasms of giggles. Beast Boy stared down at him, an angry look on his green pointed face.

"What the hell, dude!" shouted Beast Boy. "What's the matter with you?" Cyborg didn't answer. He was too busy having convulsions of laughter on the ground. BB stood over him, waiting until Cy stopped spasming. When he did, he looked up at Beast Boy, the "pacific" grin back on his face. "Beast Boy..."

"WHAT?"

"You like Raven, don't you?"

* * *

"It's getting late, Star," said Robin. "We'd probably better be getting back." It was true. Through gaps in the forest canopy stars were twinkling; crickets were chirping and it was almost completely dark.

"Yes friend Robin," she replied. "I am wishing to taste the s'mores of Beast Boy's descriptions!"

"Yeah, but you'd probably better not eat the ones BB makes."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm not all that sure you want to know."

They walked on awhile in silence, the glow from Starfire's star bolts illuminating the path in front of them.

Robin stopped suddenly. "Star..." he said uncertainly.

"Yes, friend Robin?"

"Do remember these trees?"

Starfire glanced around the path.

"No, I do not think I remember these trees. And I was told I have the memory of a Bloggarth."

Ignoring the obscure Tameranian reference, Robin took another look around. "You know," he said, "This area doesn't look familiar to me, either."

"What do you mean, friend?"

"I mean... I think we're lost."

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN! A cliffie! Ha, ha, staremerald, now it is YOU who shall be kept in 'the suspense'! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ahem.

Anyway, you know the drill. R&R! Flames will be usedby BB to cook s'mores!

TOODLE!


	4. Things get creepy

Hiya! As a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Kwanza/misc religious winter holiday special treat, I am updating as many ofmy stories as I can! Yayy!

(sound of crickets chirping)

Infernal Insects. Beware, and shut up, or I'll get Staremerald to set her special evil minion, Bob the Banana, on you.

(Sound of one random cricket saying, "I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!")

Riiiiight. Anyway, just shut up, or I'll get notyouraverageblond to make like staremerald and set her special evil minion, Lena the Attack Chinchilla of Doom, on you.

(Sound of one random cricket not taking good advice and saying "I WILL NOT BE SI-erk", 'erk' meaning an attack chinchilla and an evil banana had just thwacked him across the windpipe. Do crickets even HAVE windpipes?)

Moving right along: In this exciting chapter of The Great or Not So Great Outdoors, Starfire and Robin are lost, Cy has another mysteeeerious flashback, Rae goes missing, BB gets worried, and for the grand finale, Robin and Star getthe feeling they're not alone! DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!

Muwahahahaha. I love being me. Muwahahahahaha.

Ahem:

REVIEWERS:

StarSoSweet: Thanks!

loaned: Will do- I like your penname, btw.

Staremerald: In reply to:

Point 1: I don't know! What do you want his name to be? Hubert?

Point 2: Um, duh. But it's soooo cute isn't it?

Point 3: When the book is more boring than the argument? Um, things don't get much more boring than that.

Point 4: Eww! You nervy pervy.

Point 5: You shall see… muwahahahahahahaha!

Point 6: Staremerald! Flying Fish off!

Point 7: I keep telling you. I'm too perfect to have an ego.

Point 8: Sigh; you're just a teenage dirt bag- accept it and, as Mrs. Kelly sez, build a bridge and get over it.

Point 9: Ooooooookay……

Point 10: Totally. She would burn ice cream.

Thanks to all my reviewers, you all rock! Except staremerald, of course. Kidding, starry!

Disclaimer: Sigh. Aparently it's not enough that I don'te own the Teen Titans. No, now they're making me remind myself every dumb chapter. What is the world coming to? Sigh.

**_Also, kudos to Notyouraverageblond for the song in Cy's flashback! And also, kudos to staremerald for the chicken korma thing._**(I wrote this in all these bold words so they'd notice and not bite my head off whenthey read the story)

Now on with the ever-wonderful story by Phishy2! Yay! Who does _not_ have an ego! Yay!

* * *

"Friend Robin, we are lost?" 

Starfire's question echoed through the dark forest. It was so dark, that the only sources of light were the soft beams of the full moon, and the gently glittering fireflies hovering around the two Titans.

"It sure looks like it," said Robin grimly. "Somehow we're going to have to find our way back to camp. I'll try and trace our footprints; can you fly overhead and try to spot the campground?" Starfire nodded with a small, worried smile on her face. "Of course I shall, friend Robin." She flew up into the treetops, but was soon back again, hovering a few feet above the ground. "Robin," she said hesitantly, "what will happen if… if we don't find the camp?" Robin sighed.

"I don't know," he said. He sounded tired. In the dark of the surrounding trees, Starfire could not see his face. "If that happens, we'll just… come up with a plan then." He smiled at Starfire. "Don't worry," he said. "Everything will be alright. You'll see."

Something about his smile made Starfire feel confident. He was right, she decided. Everything _would_ be alright. With another small smile, she rose up and through the leafy canopy, and into the starry sky. Everything would be alright, because they were together.

She glided over the tops of the trees, shivering as she looked in all directions. There was no sign of the camp. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.

The moon was the only witness to the two lost Titans, slowly making their way through the forest.

* * *

CYBORG FLASHBACK 

The full moon rose in the sky, looking for all the world like a giant Chinese lantern. Far below, in a small clearing, its light shone upon Nick and his family. They were gathered around a small campfire, each of the small boys listening eagerly as their father told them a scary story.

"And then…" the dad said, in a scary voice, "they heard the footsteps coming closer… and closer… and CLOSER…" The three boys sat open mouthed in frightened anticipation. "Until…" whispered the dad.

"What? What happens next?" the boys practically screamed.

"THE MONSTER ATTACKED! ROAAAARGH!" yelled the dad. The boys screeched and ran as their Dad chased them around the glade, making monster noises. Finally, they collasped, laughing, in a heap.

"All right," said the dad, "We should probably get off to bed now."

"Aw, Dad!" whined Nick. "Come on, we didn't even get to toast marshmallows!" "Yeah!" "Please, Dad?" chimed in his younger brothers.

"All right, all right!" laughed the Dad. "We can do marshmallows for a little while, and then it's bedtime for Bonzo."

Five minutes later, they were all sitting around the fire, toasting marshmallows and singing:

_"Yo mama don't wear no socks! (a ding dong)_

_I saw her when she took 'em off! (a ding dong)_

_She threw them at a tree! (a ding dong)_

_And now the dogs refuse to pee! (a ding dong)_

_A ding dong dong dong dong, A ding dong dong dong dong, A ding DONG!_

_Yo mama don't wear no socks!(A ding dong)_

_I saw her when she took 'em off!(A ding dong)_

_She threw them at the bed!(A ding dong)_

_And now my teddy bear is dead!(A ding dong)_

_A ding dong dong dong dong, A ding dong dong dong dong, A ding DONG!_

_Yo mama don't wear no socks!(A ding dong)_

_I saw her when she took 'em off!(A ding dong)_

_She threw them at my hair!(A ding dong)_

_And now my head is bare!(A ding dong)_

_A ding dong dong dong dong, A ding dong dong dong dong, A ding DONG!"_

Dad laughed. "We could never get away with singing that song if your mom was here," he chuckled.

"Well," said Nick, "that's why we're singing it now!"

Everyone laughed.

An hour later, they were all in bed. Nick felt the cool ground beneath his head. There was no place in the world, he thought, he'd rather be than right here. So thinking, he turned over in his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Outside, a chill wind blew. It picked up embers from the dying fire, and scattered them among the dry bushes...

END FLASHBACK

* * *

RAVEN'S POV 

I'm standing outside the tent that Cyborg just pulled Beast Boy into.

Where he just asked Beast Boy a question.

Where he just asked Beast Boy an important question.

Where he just asked Beast Boy an important question that Beast Boy has not yet responded to.

Where he just asked Beast Boy an important question that Beast Boy has not yet responded to, and that I dearly wish he would.

Where he just asked Beast Boy an important question that Beast Boy has not yet responded to, and that I dearly wish he would, because my heart is working itself into a frenzy, my blood is churning, and my stomach hurts.

"You like Raven, don't you?"

Oh.My. God.

OH MY GOD!

Oookay. Okay. Calm down. Find your chicken korma. Then eat it.(Kudos to staremerald)

Oh, god, why does it seem like time is standing still?

Why doesn't Beast Boy answer 'no' and get on with it?

And why do I feel like I want him to answer 'yes'?

I don't like the grass stain. I _don't._

I can't like him. I mean, like love.

It would totally ruin my image! I'm supposed to be the one who hates Beast Boy with a burning hate.

Oh, god. I do like him, don't I?

_Yes, you do! Thank you for waking up and returning to the real world!_

Oh, god. Not you again.

_Yes, it's me! Happiness! Wheeeee!_

Sigh...

_Like I've been saying for practically forever, you DO!_

She's right, you know.

Wisdom, too?

It is imperative that you recognize your true affections for him soon. Otherwise, your emotions will never balance.

Go away.

That's exactly what I mean.

I _said,_ go away.

But you must realize that-

_You want to MAKE OUT with him!_

What?

Oy veh. Look, in case you haven't noticed, you like him. And he likes you. 

**DON'T BELIEVE THEM!**

Rage?

_Rage?_

Rage! Leave at once! You always ruin it every time I start getting through Raven's thick skull!

Hey!

_Gasp! That wasn't very nice, Wisdom._

Quite frankly, I don't care. Anyway-

**Don't you see, Raven? If you even _think_ you like Beast Boy, you're wrong. But go ahead. Believe them. Then don't come crying to me when the emotional shields you've spent your whole life making come crashing down around your ears.**

Rage is right. Just because I might like him- and I'm not saying I do!- I can't even admit it! I'd be placing the city, the team- the whole_ world_ in danger!

No, that's what will happen if you _don't _admit that you l-

I DON'T LOVE HIM!

_Yes you doooo!_

Chicken korma. Chicken korma. Okay. I want all of you to get out of my head, right now. You're giving me a headache.

But-

_But-_

**No buts! She's absolutely right. Now both of you, go away. NOW!**

I meant you as well.

**HOW DARE Y-**

Let's go. All we can do, Raven, is hope you come to your senses.

GO AWAY!

My chakra glows white as I finish mentally banishing my inner demons. I blink, and look around. It's like time had stopped. At least five minutes just passed, but I'm still in the place in time I was before Happiness came. Suddenly, I hear a kind of strangled shouting coming from the tent.

"Wha- No! I- I- why is it your business, anyway?"

"Ha! I knew it! You _do!_"

"No, I don't! Go away!"

I hear footsteps. Knowing the kind of questions that might be asked about my hiding place behind the tent flap, I run. But that's not the only reason.

Beast Boy doesn't love me. Or if he does, he won't admit it, which to me is just as bad.

A sob escapes my lips as I run from the camp and into the dark trees.

END RAVEN'S POV

* * *

Beast Boy stormed out of the tent, leaving a still grinning Cyborg inside. Dammit, he thought. How did Cyborg know? 

The first thing he noticed as he stepped outside was this:

The bag of marshmallows he'd left too close to the fire had melted.

The second thing was that Raven had gone.

"Cy?" he called. "Do you know where Raven is?"

"Why?" teased Cyborg. "Do you want to have muchas smooches? Dawg, you so like Raven."

"Look," shouted Beast Boy angrily, "Do you know or not?"

"No, I don't, loverboy. But she's gotta be around here somewhere."

Beast Boy ground his teeth in frustration, partly at his friend, partly because Raven was gone and he was worried.

He looked around again. There was no sign of her. She had vanished without a trace... to human senses, at least.

Beast Boy morphed into a labrador and immediately caught a smell. Essence of Raven. Ahh. It smelled like soothing herbs and green tea.

He sniffed along the ground. She had been here all right. Not too long ago, she had ran into the forest.

He started to run, following her scent. He would find her if it took him all night.

* * *

Robin checked his digital watch. One fifteen. Great.

He was so tired, he was ready to drop. The more he tried to follow the tracks, the more they seemed to lead to nowhere.

Starfire wasn't doing much better, either. She had dark circles under her eyes, and seemed to be flying lower and lower all the time. She needed a rest, and so did Robin.

"Any sign of the camp yet?" he called up to her. She floated back down to the ground.

"No, Robin. It is very late, and I am tired. I am sure you are too. We must find somewhere to rest." Robin nodded.

"Yeah, we probably should." He looked around. "You know," he said, "We've looked around here before twice. See? There are my tracks. They're barely two hours old. And here's where we went again, about an hour ago." He smiled. "This would probably be as good a spot as any to stay. Let's try to get some shut- eye." They both lay down at the base of an oak tree.

For a while it was quiet.

"Robin?" said Starfire.

"Yes?"

Starfire leaned over and hugged him. "I am so glad you are here with me," she said. Robin blushed, and was very glad that Starfire couldn't see his face.

_later_

Robin was running through the woods. He didn't know whereStarfire was, but he could hear her voice.

"Robin?" it called. "Robin?"

"Starfire!" he yelled. "Where are you?"

He saw tracks on the ground. They looked like they belonged to a boy and a girl. His heart raced. These must be theirs from earlier! If he could just follow them, he might be able to find Starfire again!

He ran as fast as he could, Starfire's voice pounding in his ears the whole time. The tracks got clearer and clearer, until they looked like they'd been made mere minutes before. Wait a minute...

Starfire wouldn't have been running- she'd have been flying... so, who did the other set of footprints belong to?

As he thought this, the entire forest turned blood red.

"Robin?" The voice of Starfire boomed through the forest. "Robin? Robin?"

Suddenly, in front of Robin, two huge, blue eyes appeared in front of him. He yelled, and-

Woke up.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice-the real one- brought him back to reality. He was in a cold sweat, and his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Are you all right, Robin? You were having the nightmare!" Starfire looked very concerned, but Robin tried to smile it off.

"Don't worry," he said, staring at the path, "it was just a dream. I'm okay now." As he said this however, he realized that he was not okay. Neither was Starfire. They were both in terrible danger.

"Starfire." he said. "Those tracks- that second set of footprints- they're different from the first set, which I know are mine." Comprehension dawned on Starfire's face.

"Then- who do the other footprints belong to?" she said slowly.

"I don't know, and that's just the trouble. I think we're being followed."

Robin gave a short intake of breath as he felt the tip of a knife against the back of his neck.

"That's right," purred a female voice. "Now, stand up slowly. Don't make any sudden moves."

* * *

Dun, Dun, DUNNNNN!

It's a christmas cliffie! Don't worry- I'll update soon so you won't be kept in suspense much longer!

You know the drill- R&R!

Merry Christmas, everyone!

-Phishy2


End file.
